Bienvenue en Allemagne Sorcière !
by AmiralJO
Summary: Ici seront postés des OS concernant l'univers que j'ai développé concernant l'Allemagne Sorcière. Rating T quant à la possibilité que soient publiés, à l'avenir, des textes violents.
1. L'arrivée d'un nouveau Chef Juriste

Pour lui, aujourd'hui était un grand jour. En effet, il allait occuper l'un des postes les plus prestigieux de l'Allemagne sorcière, celui de Chef Juriste de l'Armée. Cette fonction allait de pair avec celle de Président du Comité Juridique, la plus haute institution juridique du pays. Au départ purement militaire, elle avait ensuite étendu sa juridiction sur les civils en tant que juge de cassation depuis le 27 mars 1830 et l'arrêt _Millich _confirmé par l'ordonnance impériale du 17 janvier 1882 portant statut civil du Comité Juridique. Elle était également juge des actes des Comités qui étaient au nombre de 6 : Economique, Fiscal et Financier, Défense, Intérieur et Sécurité, Affaires sociales-Santé-Education, Historique et Recherche et Développement.

Outre ses fonctions juridictionnelles, elle était un également chargée de donner des avis quant à la rédaction des décrets impériaux (L'Allemagne sorcière étant toujours un empire dirigé par les Hohenzollern), des ordonnances civiles, des ordonnances militaires prises par le Maréchal-généralissime von Leutel et des décrets militaires. Elle pouvait également annuler ces actes si contraires au socle de règles essentielles du pays parmi lesquelles l'interdiction de toute discrimination entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques ou entre les sorciers à raison de leur origine Moldue (CJ 25 mai 1900 _von Holbach_) ou encore l'interdiction pour les sorciers de participer aux guerres d'agression des Moldus (Loi du 14 mai 1730). Autrement dit, c'était une institution extrêmement puissante.

Le général d'armée Isaac Jarnstein, sorcier Né-Moldu et juriste de renom allait donc à partir de ce jour diriger cette institution. Il allait succéder à l'Amiral Barzog, Gobelin et Chef Juriste de l'Armée pendant 41 ans. Il avait intégré le Comité Juridique après sa thèse en droit magique. Tout d'abord comme Assistant puis comme Membre de l'Assemblée de Jugement. Il avait été élu par ses pairs pour en prendre la tête, une consécration pour ce sorcier épris de justice, d'égalité et de droit.

La cérémonie de passation de pouvoir entre l'Amiral Barzog et le Général Jarnstein se tenait dans le Hall du Palais Impérial Sorcier. Il y avait l'Empereur Guillaume VII sur son trône. Parmi les autres personnalités, il y avait tous les hauts dignitaires militaires ou presque : le Maréchal-généralissime Lionel von Leutel, son fils l'ingénieur-général Wilfried von Leutel, les chefs des trois armes (terre, air, marine) ou encore les présidents et présidentes des différents comités. Seule la Générale Hilde Friedrich, présidente du Comité Affaires sociales-Santé-Education manquait à l'appel, préférant rester à s'occuper des personnes qui en avaient besoin.

L'Amiral Barzog prit place sur l'estrade aménagée pour l'occasion.

« -Mes chers camarades », commença t-il, « nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'arrivée à la tête de la plus haute institution juridique du pays du juriste le plus prometteur que nous ayons. Je me souviens lorsque j'ai recruté le Général Jarnstein à la sortie de sa brillante thèse en Droit Magique. Je me souviens de ses nombreuses annotations en tant qu'assistant, de son travail très prolifique. Puis lorsqu'il est arrivé à l'Assemblée de jugement, de son jugement toujours éclairé et justifié, de ses prises de position fermes mais légitimes. Il a été à l'origine de plusieurs théories et notamment de celle dite de la « _primauté de l'exécution forcée originelle _» que vous connaissez tous et toutes ici. Il participe au rayonnement de notre pays dans la sphère juridique sorcière mondiale. Je sais qu'avec lui, l'institution est entre les meilleurs mains possibles : un sens du devoir exemplaire, une loyauté à toute épreuve, un sang-froid implacable et une rigueur inflexible.

De mon côté, j'ai servi loyalement cette institution durant quarante et une années de ma vie. Ce fut mes plus belles années, entouré de cerveaux brillants oeuvrant pour le bien commun. Aujourd'hui, je peux partir tranquille, fier de mon travail accompli. Je ne retourne pas à la vie civile mais j'assurerai l'instruction d'officiers de la marine pour perpétuer notre savoir-faire. Merci à vous de m'avoir fait confiance dans cette fonction de Chef Juriste de l'Armée. »

Tout le monde applaudit. Le vieux Gobelin dans son uniforme bleu d'Amiral serra la main au jeune Général d'armée, reconnaissable à son uniforme marron et ses cinq étoiles. Le Général Jarnstein prit à son tour la parole.

« -Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Bonjour à Sa Majesté l'Empereur. Je remercie tout d'abord mon prédécesseur pour son travail d'une infinie richesse à la tête de l'institution et pour la confiance qu'il a toujours placé et qu'il place encore aujourd'hui en moi. Je me veux comme celui qui perpétuera le travail commencé par tous mes prédécesseurs, à savoir celui de garantir les droits de tous par le respect du droit. Pour ce faire, je présenterai tout d'abord à Sa Majesté ainsi qu'au Maréchal-généralissime von Leutel un projet de réforme visant à réorganiser le Comité Juridique, notamment en créant des sections en lien avec les Moldus avec qui, vous le savez mieux que quiconque, nous collaborons chaque jour du fait que notre peuple et nos glorieux ancêtres ont refusé de signer le Code International du Secret Magique. Néanmoins, il est nécessaire de préserver le privilège de juridiction des Moldus. Ces sections auront pour mission notamment de proposer des propositions de pacte Sorciers-Moldus dans différents domaines mais également d'assurer la protection de nos ressortissants en pays étrangers Moldus. »

Il leva sa baguette.

« Moi, Général d'armée Issac Frank Jarnstein m'engage sur mon honneur de soldat de préserver les libertés garanties au peuple, l'institution militaire, la Nation ainsi que l'Ordre Public. Que les Champs du Déshonneur m'emprisonnent à jamais si je faiblis ! »

Une lueur rouge sortit de sa baguette pour exploser dans le plafond de la salle.

Il ferma les yeux pour prendre conscience de la position qu'il allait maintenant occuper, la position que de nombreuses glorieuses personnes ont occupé avant lui. Il savait qu'il serait à la hauteur. Il se voulait être celui qui allait impulser des mouvements de réforme concernant certains points de droit et certaines institutions.


	2. Le privilège ultime de commandement

_Salut à toutes et à tous ! On se retrouve pour ce deuxième OS de ma série « **Bienvenue en Allemagne sorcière ! **» qui présente ma vision de l'Allemagne sorcière. Cet OS (très court) présente l'un des éléments clés du système militaire magique allemand. Bonne lecture !_

**Date : 1992.**

Parmi certaines bizarreries que pouvait comporter l'Allemagne sorcière par rapport à 90% du monde sorcier, on retrouvait ce qui était appelé par la doctrine juridique et militaire germanique le « _privilège ultime de commandement _». Ce privilège était le privilège dit « _de l'exécution forcée _». Il est régi textuellement par l'ordonnance militaire relative aux pouvoirs du maréchal-généralissime Lionel von Leutel et l'ordonnance militaire relative aux pouvoirs exceptionnels du maréchal-généralissime Lionel von Leutel. (Il a suspendu sa ligne de vieillesse en échange de servir éternellement dans l'armée allemande dont il assure la direction depuis le début).

Le principe de ce privilège est extrêmement simple : La personne activant ce privilège contre un autre remplace la volonté de la cible par la sienne. Par exemple : A ordonne à B de se lancer à l'assaut de l'ennemi, B obéira sans aucune possibilité de résister. Certains parlent d'« _imperium légal _», ce qui est faux car il est possible de résister à l'Imperium. Ce privilège ne fonctionne sur les personnes ayant un statut militaire dans la mesure où les civils ne sont pas soumis au commandement du maréchal-généralissime.

Ce privilège, de par sa puissance, dispose aussi de certaines limites, la plupart fixées par le Comité Juridique au travers de sa jurisprudence. On peut notamment citer l'interdiction d'y recourir sur des enfants (CJ 13 juin 1845 _Hammerstein c/ Maréchal von Leutel_) ou encore l'obligation de fonder le recours à ce privilège sur les deux textes à chaque fois, même en temps de guerre (CJ 17 août 1878 _Zimmermann c/ Maréchal von Leutel_).

Il est possible pour le maréchal-généralissime de déléguer ce privilège dans le but d'assurer un meilleur commandement des opérations et une meilleure administration. Cependant, le général Isaac Jarnstein a proposé la théorie dite de la « _primauté de l'exécution forcée originelle _». Cette théorie, adoubée par le Comité Juridique puis par une réforme des deux ordonnances dans les années 1960 implique si le maréchal-généralissime, titulaire originel du privilège, décide de le déléguer et qu'il prend une décision réformant, complétant ou annulant celle du délégataire, l'ordre du maréchal-généralissime prime toujours.

Il existe des « _privilèges simples de commandement _» qui ne sont en fait que des dérivés de celui-ci : ralliement forcé (pour obliger quelqu'un a rejoindre une position), révélation forcée (pour obliger à dire la vérité),... Ces privilèges sont très pratiques pour contourner certaines limites du droit International Magique. En effet, le recours au Véritaserum est très encadré par les lois internationales magiques en raison de son effet. Cependant, les règles internationales n'interdisent pas le recours au privilège de la révélation forcée qui a pourtant le même effet.


	3. Celle qui a ouvert la voie

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ce projet a pour objet de vous présenter divers éléments de l'Allemagne magique que j'ai élaboré. _

_Ce texte a pour thème la plus grande femme de l'Histoire magique allemande._

**Date : 25 mars 2019**

L'Allemagne magique se distingue d'autres pays par la place qu'elle accorde aux femmes. Là où elles sont restées très longtemps dans l'ombre des hommes dans d'autres pays (il aura par exemple fallu attendre la génération Weasley, Granger, Lovegood et autres en Angleterre pour vraiment les voir s'imposer), elles se sont très vite fait une place en Allemagne. Il est vrai que cela est en partie due à la politique non-discriminatoire de l'armée magique qui a très vite incorporé les femmes qui sont soumises au même statut que leurs homologues masculins, notamment dans l'avancement. Mais cela est aussi dû à l'une d'entre elles, la seule à avoir jamais vaincu le maréchal-généralissime von Leutel en combat singulier. Elle s'appelait Hildegard dite « Hildegard la muraille » du fait de ses qualités défensives inégalées encore aujourd'hui.

Née en 1712 en actuelle Rhénanie du Nord-Westphalie dans une famille plutôt modeste, Hildegard se distingua très vite de par ses qualités intrinsèques de sorcière. Une grande puissance magique, une insatiable envie d'apprendre et une volonté à toute épreuve lui ont permis de taper dans l'oeil de celui qui allait devenir l'Eternel maréchal-généralissime des armées : Lionel von Leutel qui était alors Conseiller de l'Empereur lors d'un duel contre un sorcier l'ayant défiée alors qu'elle n'avait que 15 ans. Il lui proposa d'intégrer l'armée dès que celle-ci fut créée en 1729 avec un poste de générale et donc une exceptionnelle ascension sociale. Fait incroyable, elle refusa, ne voulant subir aucun commandement.

Le maréchal-généralissime von Leutel lui proposa alors un duel avec comme enjeu son enrôlement temporaire dans l'armée pour une durée de dix ans. La jeune femme accepta sans la moindre hésitation. Le duel eut lieu le 25 mars 1730 dans une plaine proche du village de naissance d'Hildegard. Tous les sorts étaient autorisés à l'exception de ceux pouvant directement tuer l'adversaire. Ce duel durant sept jours et sept nuits. Le maréchal-généralissime usa de toute sa panoplie de l'époque mais il ne réussit pas une fois à transpercer les défenses toujours plus résistantes de la jeune femme. Face au talent de celle-ci, il mit fin au duel en abandonnant le 2 avril à 10h00 précises.

Après ce duel, le maréchal-généralissime tint parole et Hildegard ne fut jamais enrôlée dans l'armée ni démarchée pour le faire, même lors du service militaire. Cependant, sa vie ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle entreprit un voyage qui dura douze ans pour découvrir différentes magies en Europe et en Asie. A 30 ans, elle revint en Allemagne et fonda une école de magie pour y former personnellement des jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Elle enseigna tout son art durant plus de soixante ans à plusieurs centaines élèves qui, pour certain(e)s, devinrent de grand(e)s sorcie(è)r(e)s (la générale Henrike Friedrich (la première femme de la longue « dynastie » militaire Friedrich), Hans-Georg von Hammerstein (inventeur de plusieurs sortilèges de défense) ou encore Paula von Ritter (rédactrice de multiples ouvrages de théorie magique)).

Elle prit sa retraite en 1805 mais ne devint pas inactive pour autant. Elle se lança dans la rédaction de ses Mémoires « _La Défense, la Magie et la Liberté _» puis dans divers ouvrages de théorie magique très avancée qui demeurent encore aujourd'hui des références pour les quelques personnes qui comprennent cette discipline. Elle passait également beaucoup de temps avec son devenu ami le maréchal-généralissime von Leutel (ce qui fit dire à beaucoup d'historiens qu'ils avaient eu une liaison (chose démentie par l'intéressé)) avec qui elle prenait plaisir à converser de choses et d'autre.

Elle décéda dans son sommeil le 17 juin 1819 à l'âge de 107 ans. Conformément à ses volontés, elle ne reçut aucune distinction ni médailles. Les funérailles eurent lieu dans l'intimité de ses anciens élèves et de ses amis.

L'héritage laissé par Hildegard est considéré comme immense et exceptionnel encore aujourd'hui et à plusieurs titres. Outre ses contributions théoriques, elle a contribué à former des sorciers et des sorcières exceptionnel(le)s. D'ailleurs, son école disparut à sa retraite, ses élèves étant dispersés à travers le monde et tous ceux étant restés en Allemagne ayant rejoint l'armée. Mais son apport le plus important est sociétal : Si l'Allemagne peut se targuer d'avoir des femmes aussi exceptionnelles que les générales Friedrich (Hilde, Annabella, Anaïs) et les autres générales ou équivalent, des sorcières aussi reconnues que Isabella Jarnstein (ambassadrice magique d'Allemagne aux Etats-Unis), Miranda von Hopper (co-inventrice des premiers navires de guerre magiques) ou encore Tatiana Grünfeld (écrivaine, politicienne et duelliste mondialement reconnue), si aujourd'hui ces exemples résonnent dans le monde, c'est parce qu'un jour, une femme exceptionnelle a existé.

Cette femme, c'est elle : Hildegard dite « la Muraille ». Son histoire est toujours relatée avec un profond respect et une extrême précision par le maréchal-généralissime von Leutel (qui assume un cours consacré à la vie des grandes personnalités de l'Histoire magique allemande). L'organisation Hildegard dirigée par la personne en charge de l'Education au sein de l'Armée magique est chargée de parcourir le monde pour promouvoir l'accès des femmes aux plus prestigieux postes et formations. Enfin, une statue la représentant en position de combat avec un livre flottant devant elle a été édifiée en 1919 pour le centenaire de sa mort à l'intérieur de la plaine où sa dépouille repose (la plaine de son affrontement avec le maréchal-généralissime, qui est protégée par de très puissants enchantements et par des soldats).


	4. La disparition de la Fédération de Duels

_ Bonjour, cette suite d'OS a pour but de vous présenter l'Allemagne magique telle que je l'imagine. Cet OS présente la disparition de la Fédération Internationale de Duels. Merci de votre lecture ! _

**Date : 2030**

Si être l'Eternel Maréchal-généralissime des armées magiques allemandes et dans le même temps faire partie des sorciers les plus puissants du monde avait beaucoup d'avantages, il y avait un énorme inconvénient : la perpétuelle interdiction de participer aux Championnats de Duels. Cette interdiction, prononcée en 1907 après le vingt-deuxième victoire d'affilée était due au fait que l'expérience de la guerre, le fait de pouvoir éternellement apprendre tout en demeurant en bonne santé physique avec un corps éternellement jeune et une puissance magique parmi les plus grandes de l'Histoire faisaient que le maréchal Lionel von Leutel écrasait toute la concurrence.

Il y avait déjà eu une première décision de la Fédération Internationale de Duels en 1903 interdisant au Chef des Armées d'utiliser sa baguette originelle, autrement dit sa baguette personnelle, pour le forcer à utiliser une baguette conquise lors d'une guerre qui était moins puissante (les soldats prennent les baguettes de leurs ennemis tués). Mais cette décision fut sans effet tant l'écart était important. Lorsque la décision d'interdiction lui fut notifiée, le maréchal ne contesta pas. Il entreprit de transmettre son savoir aux générations suivantes de l'armée, aux généraux uniquement au sein de l'Académie Militaire de Berlin. Cependant, aucun général ne se plongea dans les duels non militaires jusqu'à la génération du général Klaus Friedrich. Si cet intervalle ne fut pas brillant pour les duels, il le fut pour la recherche.

En 1972, le général de corps aérien Klaus Friedrich participa à son premier Championnat du Monde de Duel mais perdit en demie-finale contre Hu Lian, un sorcier chinois très puissant et beaucoup plus expérimenté. Il prit cependant sa revanche l'année suivante en l'écrasant en quart de finale avant d'aller chercher son premier titre.

A ce moment là, de nombreux spécialistes parlèrent de la « _succession de Lionel von Leutel _» mais seuls les plus savants perçurent les nuances à apporter. En premier lieu, la mobilité n'était pas la même : Klaus Friedrich, du fait de sa formation aérienne, était beaucoup plus agile que son illustre prédécesseur et supérieur hiérarchique qui était davantage ancré au sol. En second lieu, le style de combat n'était pas le même : Klaus Friedrich était plus équilibré que Lionel von Leutel qui était une forteresse défensive. En dernier lieu : Klaus Friedrich était capable d'improviser dans toute situation là où Lionel von Leutel avait un jeu très discipliné, très calculé.

Mais la carrière du général Friedrich prit fin brutalement en 1977, après cinq titres consécutifs, lorsqu'il perdit un bras lors d'une opération militaire. Sa prothèse étant enchantée pour augmenter sa puissance en limitant au maximum les pertes de Magie, il fut également interdit de compétition par la Fédération. Cette décision fut contestée devant le Tribunal International pour les Compétitions Sportives (qui était un tribunal chargé de régler les affaires qui concernaient des Fédérations Internationales du sport magique tels que le Quidditch, les Bavboules ou les Duels) qui valida également la décision. Cette décision fut très mal accueillie en Allemagne où les passionnés critiquaient une interdiction injustifiée et qui survenait à chaque fois qu'un Allemand perçait dans le monde du Duel.

Cette interdiction marqua une rupture entre l'Allemagne et la Fédération Internationale. Le pays des deux interdits créa un championnat interne où tous pouvaient participer, à l'exception du Maréchal von Leutel qui décida de s'interdire lui même de participer. Ce mouvement inspira les pays frontaliers (Autriche, Danemark, République Tchèque et Pologne) qui créèrent chacun un championnat.

L'année 1985 marqua la première édition des Championnats de Duels de la Région Centre-Europe où les seize meilleurs (Quatre Allemands et trois de chaque autre pays), s'affrontèrent pour finalement voir triomphe Erika von Mendzelski, amirale allemande d'origine polonaise. Cette compétition, au départ un peu marginale à l'échelle mondiale, devint une source d'inspiration pour les différentes régions du Monde. Ainsi naquirent les Championnats Amérique du Nord (1988), Amérique du Sud (1988), Afrique du Nord (1992), Afrique Subsaharienne (1991), Asie-Pacifique (1993), Asie Centrale (1994), Est de l'Europe (1987) et Europe de l'Ouest et du Sud (1989). Les pays scandinaves intégrèrent la région Centre-Europe qui devint Centre-Nord-Europe. La Grande-Bretagne, du fait de son isolement chronique, demeura seule jusqu'en 2020 et la réforme Potter-Weasley faisant des îles britanniques une composante de la région Centre-Nord-Europe.

La Fédération Internationale fut incapable de contrer cette dislocation de son monopole face à des championnats régionaux beaucoup plus intéressants du fait qu'ils permirent à de nombreux sorciers de se mettre en valeur, là où la centralisation au niveau international forçaient les pays à n'envoyer que les meilleurs. Elle fut dissoute officiellement en 2025 après de longues années d'inactivité pour être remplacée par la Confédération des Duellistes qui servit d'instance de coordination au niveau internationale sans pouvoir contraindre les championnats régionaux.


End file.
